Rashard
"Rashard & Wallace Go to White Castle" was the twelfth episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot & Rashard at the party.]] When Wallace spills about Rashard's hit-and-run, Rashard and his uncle counter back that it was Wallace himself who was driving when the acccident occurred. So Veronica sets out to prove his innocence with the help of a friendly Sheriff's Deputy and Jackie Cook, who wants to be in Wallace's life again. swaps out Rashard's phone at the club.]] Weevil finally understands that it is Thumper who is working with the Fitzpatricks, but Thumper organizes a coup against him, during which he reveals that Weevil and Logan Echolls are working together. Terrence Cook, Jackie's father, is questioned in relation to the bus crash. Arc significance * Keith steals the interrogation tapes from the bus crash investigation. * Dick and Cassidy reveal to Sheriff Lamb that their father knew "Curly" Moran as a mechanic. Dick also tells him that the bus smelled bad, which was why he got a limo. * Gia Goodman tells Lamb that her father, Woody Goodman, told her not to ride the bus. * Keith speculates to Veronica that the dead rat was there so that the 09ers wouldn't go back on the bus, thus the only casualties would be lower- and middle-class students. Veronica still thinks it was targeted to her. * Veronica bugs the confessional at Father Patrick Fitzpatrick's church and shows the video to Weevil. It shows Thumper, one of the PCHers, taking drugs that Liam Fitzpatrick left behind. * Weevil confronts Thumper, but Thumper has organized a coup against Weevil–Hector's brother works at the Neptune Grand and saw Weevil come out of Logan's room. The PCHers beat up Weevil, and Thumper tells Hector to throw Weevil's motorcycle into the ocean. * Veronica finds a picture of Terrence Cook and Ms. Dumas (the late journalism teacher) together. * Lamb questions Terrence Cook in relation to the bus crash. * It seems that Jackie is trying to make Wallace jealous by taking Rashard Rucker to a Hollywood club. Wallace follows the pair with Rashard's uncle. A security guard swaps the uncles cell phone for one of Veronica's pre-bugged cell. * Wallace gives Veronica a high-five in thanks for helping him, Jackie then walks up and also gets a high-five for leading Rashard to the club. Music * "Shine More" - Sandra Pires * "See the Sun" - Scavone * "Better Than That" - Hadas * "Ego Trips vs. Better Of You" - Nicky Scapa vs. Joey Ryan * "Jump Around" - House of Pain * "I Summon You" - Spoon * "Veronica" - Elvis Costello Quotes :Wallace: All right. So that's good. :Veronica: "Good"? What, in the same way that Rashard is "cool"? Do you know what any words actually mean? :Veronica: Remember Tracy James? :Wallace: You mean... big boobs hand gesture :Veronica: Yes. Those boobs named Tracy James that went to Neptune and are now a Bruin cheerleader. :Lamb: What did you mean by "it smelled"? :Dick: Dude, it smelled like the ass of something that died. :Lamb: And you can't say what it was? :Dick: I'm not, like, a professional smellologist. It stank. :Veronica finishes bugging a church confessional :Wallace: Where have you been? :Veronica: Nowhere...but if God asks, I was with you. :Veronica: bugging church confessional I'm going to hell. Its as simple as that, I'm going straight to hell. :Veronica: Logan and Weevil Let me guess, you guys have moved in together, he ate all your peanut butter and now you aren't speaking. Trivia * The episode had an estimated audience size of 2.14 million US viewers on its first airing.http://www.mediaweek.com/mw/index.jsp *Despite being credited, Teddy Dunn (Duncan Kane) does not appear in this episode. * The singer at the karaoke bar who sings Elvis Costello's "Veronica" is Britt Daniel of Spoon. * That same singer asks for "B-17" to get the tune for "Veronica". The lyrics for "Please, Mister Please" by Olivia Newton-John are "Please, Mister, please, don't play B-17, It was our song, it was his song, but it's over." * The episode's title references the movie Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle. * The book that Keith brings to the Sheriff's office, which he describes as "Weird, but I expect it will start making more sense soon," is "Those Who Trespass", the sex- and murder-filled novel by Bill O'Reilly. Goofs * When Cliff is talking to Wallace and Veronica in the Mars Investigations office, there is a white cross on the stained glass window to his right. In the next clip it is gone, and it moves with the camera, so it is likely a reflection off some piece of equipment. * The body of the newspaper article about the hit-and-run accident in Chicago is in Latin. The production probably didn't want to spend the time creating a plausible article that would appear only very briefly and in small letters so they copied and pasted some Latin text instead. References External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 2 Episodes